Drako
Drako is the last known member of the Primordial pack. History Drako is a member of the Primordial werewolf pack and was born in the early 5,000 BC. Drako fought in the war to avenge his sister Nueva's death. Afterwards he formed his own pack and formed a civilization of all werewolves. He left the civilization after hearing from a witch that a new "Primordial" will exist and will try to destroy both the vampires and werewolves. He spent over 3 ,000 years of searching and never found it. Physical Appearence Drako is physically fit and has the appearence of a man in his late 30's who is said to be quite attractive. He has blue eyes with brwn hair, he stands at the height of 6'2. Personality Drako is often short tempered and easily aggravated. He is also fearlessly and unquestioningly loyal to those close to him and displays a certain respect for rules and the law. However, he shows willingless to bend rules in order to serve his loved ones. He is specially protective of his sister Saskia. Abilities As a Primordial werewolf he is one of the most powerful werewolves in existence. All his abilities are at their peak during the full moon. *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampire's *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting' - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. Gallery Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Supernaturals Category:Immortal